


Cuts Deeper Than Love

by poprockshawty



Series: Survivors [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jeju, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, bubble tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poprockshawty/pseuds/poprockshawty
Summary: The war between vampires and werewolves must always be fought but can never be won. Luhan struggles to survive as a lone wolf after losing his pack in an attack led by the vampire prince Suho. Consumed by vengeance, he seeks salvation from a witch from his past, only to find that a certain human is in his way.





	1. The Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote 'Venom' (the prequel), I didn't expect it to have a continuation, but I got so many ideas and became so inspired that I decided to go ahead with the sequels anyway and turn this into a series. I'll keep 'Venom' as it is, in second person, but this fic and subsequent installments will all be in third person and I'll be giving proper names to my OCs. Thanks for supporting 'Venom' and I hope you enjoy the rest of my series, as well as my other works! ^v^

The disgusting potion in front of Ina made her sigh and shake her head. She had long given up on holding her breath or breathing through her mouth; the odor pervaded the chambers and would probably stick to her clothes too. She admitted to having a strong stomach, but this potion was really something else.

Ina’s experiment had once again failed and she was really beginning to question if this spell was legit. She was sure that she had nailed the incantations, and the ingredients were also sourced from the most reliable suppliers who provided the highest quality reagents. So what went wrong? Why was it that she was unable to correctly prepare the potion?

“Come on, Jang Ina,” she muttered to herself, deciding to try again as she reminded herself of the confidence she had in her abilities as a witch. “You can do it.”

Ina was young but she knew she was gifted. She refused to give up and admit defeat that easily. She could afford at least one more attempt before running out of the materials she needed. Checking that the candles were placed in the correct orientation, she mentally rehearsed the procedures and once she was ready, she closed her eyes, about to begin the chants. But that was when she felt a chill in the room. This was not one of the side effects of the spell. Alarmed, she opened her eyes and found that the candles were out. Someone had broken into the house.

With a gulp, cautiously she tried to locate the source of the intrusion. Yet evidently she was not quick enough, as the intruder had already wrapped one hand around her neck. Moving swiftly and at superhuman speed, he threw her against the wall before whizzing to press her against that wall and continuing to squeeze her throat to choke her. She could not make any noise but he produced a growl so animalistic there could be no mistake; he had to be a werewolf. Now that he was still, she got the chance to take a better look at him.

She was not sure how to feel when she looked right into the eyes of her ex, Luhan.

* * *

Alright, well, technically Luhan and Ina were not exes since they never officially got together. But they were about to, had it not been for the trouble that his werewolf pack had gotten into. To the best of her knowledge, they had beef with a group of vampires and were expecting to get attacked anytime. The alpha gave orders for everybody in the pack to terminate their relationships with their significant others to minimize the involvement of innocents, and Luhan, being a loyal beta, complied. He was so close to making his relationship with her official, but loyalty was what defined wolves, and he did not want her to be harmed either. ‘It was for the best’, like his alpha always preached.

Although right now it really did seem like she was harmed because of him. Until he let go of her and sighed. She was less focused on catching her breath and more on attempting to figure out how he was able to return, and why he would assault her. What was going on?

“Why did you do that?” Ina croaked.

“Why did  _you_  do that?” Luhan shot back, somewhat scathingly, and Ina could not figure out what he was so bitter about, but for now it would be wise for her to keep a safe distance from him. She was not oblivious to how vicious werewolves could be.

“What in the world are you talking about?” She frowned and asked while very slowly and gingerly shifting and scooting horizontally away from him, still panting slightly and still wary of him. “And for the record I really didn’t expect you to come back into my life like that.”

“You don’t want to ever see me again?” He groused. Hurt. Anger. Disappointment. She did not need very good lighting to see these emotions flash across his eyes.

“I don’t mean that," she sighed. “Of course I want you back. I just didn’t see it coming when you attacked me, nor do I have any clue why you felt the need to be aggressive like that. I don’t know what I’ve done wrong. So would you care to explain what you are accusing me of? Please?”

“Because I found out about what you did. For your old friend, that vampire prince,” he stated crossly, folding his arms across his chest.

“The vampire prince? Suho?”

“Is there anybody else?” He huffed.

“Luhan, I don’t understand what you’re so mad about. He’s my friend; I did it as a favor to him. Not to mention the girl was going to be turned into a werewolf if I hadn’t been able to stop it in time," she explained desperately.

“Well that’s just it!” He seethed. When he raised his voice, it made her grimace and bite her lip. However he noticed this, and softened once more, but still harbored so many negative emotions he needed to unleash. “You said it. If you hadn’t intervened, that girl would be a wolf by now. She’d be able to use her sharpened senses to track me down and be my companion. But now, thanks to you, instead of joining me, she’s become that bloodsucker’s girlfriend.” He rolled his eyes. “Once again, I’ve lost to him. As if I haven’t lost enough already.”

“What...why are you so desperate for a companion? Where’s the rest of your pack?” She demanded, but by the time she finished her sentence, the answer was already clear to her.

Ina could only watch as Luhan looked away, as if that way he could bury the sorrow and grief that he found too much to take. He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to stop his tears from spilling, and it was barely working. Oh goodness, what he must have suffered and been through while he was away…

She was not even sure how to react, but he had recomposed himself and for now had managed to stay calm enough to explain to her what had happened. The truth was that a couple of months ago, the vampire prince Suho had led a squadron of vampire soldiers in wiping out a werewolf pack that had been causing harm to his vampire subjects. The mission was largely successful yet they had let a lone wolf escape, and that was Luhan. He was desperately seeking companionship now that his pack was exterminated, because wolves always needed to be in a pack. He therefore assaulted random victims, biting them in the hopes of turning them into werewolves to infect them with his werewolf venom, in order to provide the companionship that he so desired.

“I bit three of them,” he confessed, sniffling. “But Suho and his subordinates cleaned up after my messes.  _You_  fixed that girl, and the other two got cured by other means, as I’m sure you know. I was badly injured too, you know? I almost died. I went into hiding to convalesce. I’m still not back in full throttle but once I was well enough I knew I had to return to you. Yes, I’m very angry with you for your involvement, because you don’t know how awful and tormenting it is for a wolf to be on its own. To be without my pack…” at this point he just could not hold it in anymore. He winced as tears fell from his eyes, tensely chewing on his lip and shaking his head. “It feels worse than death.”

As his voice broke, so did her heart, and all her walls. She let her defenses down and decided to pull him into her embrace. He fell into her arms without hesitation and clung to her, breathing heavily. She held him, but his clutch, his grip, was unrelenting. He was a wreck. Losing his pack had taken such a toll on him, and his resultant loneliness had put him in intense agony. It killed her to see him in pain like this, that although all his physical wounds were almost healed, nothing could remedy his emotional pain.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry,” he sobbed, choking on his words and barely able to breathe. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just…” he was utterly unable to speak now, and could only lean on her till his breathing slowed and calmed. “I was mad at you, but not anymore. I can’t stay mad at you. It’s been so difficult. I’m hardly able to function these days. I can’t find motivation to go on. I’m a mess but you are my only will to live. I don’t know what to do anymore, or who I am, or how to carry on. I no longer have a home, or anything, or anyone.”

Tears continued to roll down his cheeks and he was trembling. He was scared. He had never been left to his own devices like that before. “But you came to me," she pointed out as she stroked his back affectionately. “You can hold on to me. You have me. I’ll be your home.”

He wiped his tears with the back of his hands and took a good look at her. “I remember feeling safe with you,” he said wearily. “I want to feel safe again. I just want to feel like I’m not on my own. Like I have someone I can count on. Somebody who has my back. Otherwise it means nothing to be alive. To escape death by the vampires just to be empty and solitary. I don’t want to live this way.”

“You won’t have to," she said firmly in reassurance. “I’m here for you.”

He nodded, wanting to believe her. It brought so much relief to him to hear her say those words. As she hugged him, she felt that he had lost a lot of weight, but did not point that out as she knew he had lost a lot more than just that. Of course he would be devastated. But he was relieved to be able to find his way back to her, and she was also relieved to have him back. It was tough for her as well, to have to be away from him when he and his pack isolated themselves from the people around them.

“I ain’t going nowhere. I’ll stay with you," she added. “I promise to do that as long as you promise me you won’t ever again leave me behind like you did before. I know you did it for my own good but I still don’t like to be away from you," she explained. “You know how much you mean to me. We should be a team. We should protect each other.”

“I promise,” he said, almost too willingly. “I need you. If it weren’t for the feud between my pack and the vamps, we could be together already. And I could do _this_ every day.” His hand found hers, giving it a squeeze.

“Yes…" she agreed. “And I could do  _this_ every night.” She cupped his tear-stained face and kissed him on the mouth. It felt just as good as the first time they shared a kiss, if not even better.

He shut his eyes gently, savoring her warmth and her closeness. “And you wouldn’t grow bored of it?” He nuzzled up to her, nosing her neck.

“No," she answered tenderly. “Especially not if I could do this too," she said, kissing his earlobe. “And this.” She gave him another kiss on his jaw. “As well as this.” And one more kiss on his neck.

That had put an end to all his tears and even painted a smile on his handsome face. “Please tell me it doesn’t end there.”

“On the contrary," she smiled too, perhaps even mischievously. “I’m just getting started with you.”


	2. Reunion, Recovery, Recuperation.

Luhan had a way of making Ina forget everything else and just long to be his. His and his only. With the way he was kissing her, there was magic on his lips.

Except when he shed his clothes, all his scars were revealed. There were cuts on his ankles and calves, but none so prominent and afflictive as the ones on his back. They took the longest to heal and must have itched a lot, which made the recovery process even more painful for him.

“Baby…" she whispered, looking up at him in pity.

He shook his head as he removed the last of her garments. “I’d rather have scars that are reminders of our passion.”

“I’ll fix you a cure. A simple potion should do it," she blurted, knowing it might ruin the erotic mood, but it just hurt her too much to see how much he had suffered. “I can't stand that you're in pain.”

“It can wait,” he insisted, dipping to kiss her collarbone. “The only cure I need right now is you.”

“I need you too," she admitted, grasping his shoulders. “Badly. So please. Let me take the pain away.”

“I’m all yours,” he declared. It was exactly what she wanted to hear. She loved the skin-to-skin contact. She loved being intimate with him. She loved every single kiss he gave her on his lips’ trail down her torso. When he instructed her to lie on her side she had zero complaints and complied immediately. Granted, being a few years older than her, he had more wonders to show her and open her eyes to, and she was so willing.

Already kneeling, he slid one knee between her legs so that her body was perpendicular to his. She gazed at him pleadingly and bit down on her lip, but opened her mouth again to moan as soon as he entered her. Neither of them could take their eyes off of each other. The desire to reconnect was so powerful that without a second thought, he had laced his hand in hers, fingers intertwining. With ease, he thrusted, and let out a groan. His voice was so beautiful and the noises he made were so delightful that she suspected she could climax from just these heavenly sounds. It was so hot that she gripped at the sheets with her free hand, and she had never thought that he could elicit this reaction from her when he was just getting started. But it was so good, so very good there was nothing she could do about it but accept it and succumb to it. She knew she was done for when he was hitting all those spots that were hard to reach. The stimulation was spot-on, pun intended. Could this sizzling passion be attributed to her misfortune of having to be separated from him for such a long time? But damn it, she could not bear any thought of being away from him, ever again. In fact, she needed even more of him, so she tugged at him to express that need, and effectively made him speed up at the same time as giving it to her harder.

She reciprocated that effort by shifting to keep her legs open only slightly, just wide enough for him to access her wettest parts that were most desperate for his attention. Unmistakable smirks were exchanged in acknowledgement of her attempts to vary the sensations and stay tight for him so that he could feel more friction on his length as he slid in and out of her. He grunted in response and slowed down, which made her whine. At that, he pushed deeper into her and picked up the pace again, eager to satisfy her. Each thrust felt deliciously fulfilling, both of them vocal about their enjoyment. A hiss escaped her throat when she was close. She would have thought that the satisfying view of her hot body and his tight grip on her hips would be his express ticket to his high, but she was proven wrong when  _she_  was the one who got there first — the orgasmic sensations wrecked through her core and rendered her incoherent. She squeezed his hand tight and completely lost herself in it, drawing shallow, quick breaths that were just enough to allow her to curse about how this feeling was a blessing. It washed over her completely and it was not until it was eventually subsiding that he had pulled out from her. But she did not question him. Instead, she found the energy to crawl to him, immediately taking his length in her hands, stroking and pumping whilst she looked up at him. Proudly he met her gaze for a moment before beginning to throw his head back as the pleasure escalated for him, and his hands went from caressing her cheeks to tugging lightly at her hair. She then took him in her mouth, surprising him with the added warmth. It was one glorious groan after another as her tongue’s movements led to peak after peak of ecstasy, until his body reacted so strongly to the overwhelming bliss that her mouth was filled. Quietly and happily, she swallowed, and he grunted in content as his breathing calmed.

As both of them cleaned up, he ruffled his hair cutely, and sheepishly asked her, “do you mind if I stay the night here?”

She giggled. “I very much do mind. Go pick your clothes off the floor and get out. Now.”

He broke into a smile. It was a tired one but one that he was nonetheless proud, relieved, and delighted to wear, partly because he had not smiled in a long time given the troubled waters that his pack was in.

“Of course you can stay. I wouldn’t allow it even if you wanted to spend the night elsewhere," she said in reassurance, wrapping her arms around him.

He nodded and embraced her tightly. “I think I’d finally be able to get a good night’s sleep now that I have you in my arms.”

* * *

In the morning Ina easily found that she had one more reason to not want to get out of bed. She would honestly love to just stay here for a good long while with Luhan. But alas, it was Thursday again and on Thursday mornings she had that one class that she really hated but could not shirk because attendance counted toward her overall grade.

With all the energy she could muster, she hauled herself out of bed, and intended to quietly slip into the bathroom. But there was no need to avoid making too much noise, as the wolf boy was already awake.

“Where are you going?” He croaked and stretched his arms, scratching his ears.

“I need to get ready for uni," she answered softly.

He rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side. “Well, if you prefer that to my company, I won’t stop you.”

“Luhan," she laughed. “I think you know what I really prefer. But you also know, I’m a good student. Never anything less than straight A’s.”

“Hmph.” He propped himself up with one arm and gazed at her lovingly, the sleepy grin on his face enough for her to fall for him even harder. “So I’m just to stay home and wait like a good dog.”

“You could, actually. Maybe I’ll put you on a leash and keep you at my feet and hand you rewards when you do as I say," she winked at him. “Just kidding.”

“Oh, no, no, I do wish you were serious,” he chuckled. “Go on.”

“Well, what you are going to do, my sweet wolf," she announced, “is get as much rest as you can. You need to heal. And yes, I know, I’m your cure, but I’m gonna fix you a potion real quick, alright? It’ll only take a minute.”

He nodded obediently. “What were you brewing up last night?”

“Oh, you mean what you were interrupting when you broke into my house and attacked me?”

He buried his face into a pillow. “I’m sorry.”

“Well you see, Suho’s referred this rogue vampire kid to me. It’s actually against the rules to feed on a human, but out of all humans she happened to have fed on somebody with diabetes, and now her fangs are rotting. It’s too sweet," she shook her head. “Didn’t think she could go to a dentist. Needs my help. Fix her first, then she’s gonna get the adequate penalty for breaking the rules.”

Luhan did not give a fuck about the rules that vampires had to abide by, but he did have his own grievances to air. “And of course you’re more than happy to lend a helping hand,” he replied begrudgingly. Anybody would have noticed the reluctance in his tone.

“And last time I checked, it was a merit," she said without getting worked up. “I know you really dislike vampires, Luhan, but —”

He was not even going to give her a chance to explain. “‘ _Dislike_ ’? I do believe I am entitled to, at the very least, _detest_ the kind that gave me these scars.” He glowered at her, pointing at the ugly scars on his back that only appeared more hideous and crawly under the morning light.

“I’m sorry for what you’ve been through. And really, I’m trying to help you cope with the damage and trauma too. But there are also others in need and I can’t find it in me to let them down because some members of their kind had a strife with yours," she sighed. “So please don’t glare at me like that. It’s not even my fault to start with.”

“I know it isn’t your fault,” he said bitterly, with the same rancor in his tone that he had last night. “But I truly don’t comprehend how you can be friends with that prince. Isn’t he just using you whenever it’s expedient? I mean, first, it’s to cure his girlfriend, and now, it’s this toothache kid. Fang-ache. Rotting teeth — whatever. I don’t know. I don’t care. All of them deserve to rot for all I care.”

“Luhan, please.” This was tiring. She understood that he had been through a lot and she felt sorry for him, but all this hatred and spite within him...it was not helping him heal any faster and it did not do anybody any good.

“What I mean to say is that this bloodsucker prince has never done anything for you. He just keeps calling you in for favors, getting you to solve problems for him when they arise — he doesn’t treat you as a friend. You’re like an emergency hotline. And he knows you’ll drop everything to help him or whoever is in need, even if it’s someone who broke the rules and is basically an underage criminal, all because you’re a kind and generous person like that, and he’s just taking advantage of you. And I don’t want to see that continue; I will  _not_  let anybody exploit you like that. Nobody is going to do that to my girlfriend,” he spoke his mind in one big breath, still staring intensely at her.

She became stiff when he referred to her as his ‘girlfriend’, as she felt unsure about the terms that the two of them were on. But still she turned around to look at him. “I can see where you’re coming from. Really, I can, and I appreciate that you’re looking out for me —”

“I do all these things because I love you. I only wanted you to see that,” he stated. She did not doubt his feelings for her at all, but it just seemed like he was saying it for an ulterior purpose and that was what had created an unsettling feeling in her gut.

“I do see it, Luhan," she replied quietly yet surely.

“Good.”

She stood up. “We’ll talk more about this when I come back from uni. You gonna be alright on your own?”

“I don’t want to be on my own. Figured I’ve been by myself for long enough lately and for the wrong reasons. But yeah. Whatever. I’ll be fine,” he replied dryly. “I’d say ‘don’t worry about me’, but I do want you to care enough to be concerned.”

She frowned slightly. “Luhan, what are you saying? Of course I care about you. A lot.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure you do, but you can also care a great deal lot about irrelevant people, or those who don’t reciprocate that concern.”

“So...you’re saying I get attached too easily?”

“Maybe?” He replied unwillingly.

She realized this conversation was not going to go anywhere. “Look, I really have to get going. I’ll text you, alright?”

“Hmm.” He turned his back to her and resumed his slumber.


	3. Pancakes, Bubble Tea, and Crêpes

Quietly, Ina slithered into the lecture theater and took the seat next to her good friend, Oh Sehun. Many of her classmates were already present, although few were paying attention to their professor.

“Traffic?” Sehun inquired as Ina took out her laptop, absentmindedly switching it on to get ready for the lesson.

“Nope," she answered. She were almost about to say ‘clingy boyfriend’ but held back and were even surprised that it would even cross her mind. “Just...something came up this morning," she ended up saying. At least that was not a lie, not really. “But it’s no big deal.”

Throughout the 3-hour lesson, Ina had tuned out of her professor’s lecture and tuned into her own world. She did have a lot to think about. Firstly, she wanted to figure out why it did not work last night when she attempted to prepare the solution that would treat rotting fangs. She would probably have to try again tonight but it was going to be difficult because Luhan would most likely be there as well, and if he were to get in the way and raise his complaints, then that would be a problem too. And Luhan’s attitude this morning, and even last night, even though he was emotional and traumatized, was also slightly alarming. It seemed he was dissatisfied with her for something she was not quite able to immediately put her finger on. He was not  _wrong_ , per se, for saying that Suho had never given her any help in the same capacity that she had for him and his kind, but it was nowhere as bad as Luhan had made him out to be. She believed in Suho’s inherent kindness and swore by her own. Suho was far from a manipulator, though of course it would surely take a lot to convince Luhan to see things the way she did. And frankly she could not blame him. He had been through so much already and it still hurt her to think about his loss.

But there was more to it. There was more to Luhan’s discontent. He was so insistent on making the point that he had strong romantic feelings for her, and he even called it love. He just  _had_  to go out of his way to get this message across to her — he did not actually have to, though. Because she knew it. She did. But it was so much like marking his territory that it was making her a bit uneasy. And then what was this whole thing about her forming attachments way too easily? Where did that even come from? She had not seen it coming at all, and she was not sure how to cope with his disaffection. Naturally, she wanted to ‘appease’ him; there had to be some misunderstanding, and she would like to have it resolved so that it would not get in the way of her relationship with him. For the longest time, she had carried so much hope that her romance with him would grow into something more solid, but things got in the way. Yet now that he was back in town, she still had the hunch that it was not going to be a smooth and easy process to get things back to the way they were. Because even if her feelings for him had not changed, nor had his for her, plenty of other things had happened while he was gone. Some of it had to do with the boy sitting right beside her right now.

She had met Sehun at the beginning of the semester, not long after Luhan and his pack had gone off the radar. It had been a couple of months, but already there was a lot of chemistry between the two of them, and it was so obvious that neither of them could deny it, which left them with the only option of recognizing it, acknowledging it, and accepting it. She had to face and deal with the natural progression of things if they were to spend more time together, that surely the sparks would just keep growing, and that did not sound like good news to her. She was even a bit taken aback by her feelings for him and tried to push them away initially, because she wanted to wait on Luhan and although she could not help her feelings for Sehun, she felt like she was betraying Luhan. Yet she also felt like she was plunging herself in remorse when she did not have to feel that way, since she and Luhan never officially got to get together, so she had no reason to remain committed to him and exclusive with him other than that she wanted to. She wanted it to be that way, and she kept wanting it to stay like this, until her heart decided it wanted somebody else as well.

Sehun was certainly proactive in pursuing Ina once it became crystal clear that he had feelings for her and she did return these feelings, much as she might have tried to forbid this reciprocation. As skilled as she was at witchcraft, she was unable to prevent her heart and her desires from making things complicated for her. She was not very responsive to Sehun’s advances at first, but these feelings between the two of them only kept growing, and it became increasingly hard for her to deny her heart what it really wanted. On several occasions, she could have kissed him, and he wanted her to. Oh yes he did, desperately. But she still held back, she still remained sufficiently composed to just smile and hug him and walk away, in spite of her wildly thumping heart’s protests. But he was nowhere as calm and collected as she had purported herself to be, and he did not know that she was trying to save herself for someone else. Eventually Sehun had asked her out. It was a couple of days ago. She could not possibly have known that Luhan would be coming back into her life so swiftly. She did not give Sehun a clear answer, except that she would think about it, because not even she herself was sure if she ought to agree to go out with him. She had her doubts about this and stalled for time, but now that Luhan was back in the picture…

She felt really bad about stringing both of them along. She knew that it would be best if she could just make a choice so that she would not have to keep leading them on. It was not fair to either of them, but it was no easy decision for her to make either.

Still troubled, Ina practically skedaddled out of the classroom once her professor was done. She could feel Sehun’s disconcerted stare following her out, but she did not turn back. Normally, she longed to be in his presence and absolutely enjoyed his company without exception. But before she could make up her mind about who she wanted to be with, she did not want to give him the chance to strike up a conversation with her.

Yet Sehun did not know about these concerns Ina had, and was rather worried that he had done something to displease her, because she had not uttered a word to him throughout the lecture, other than when he had queried after why she was in a rush on her way here. Worse yet, he thought he might not have a chance with her after all, since she had never been this dispassionate with him before. But still, he trusted her and he believed that she would give him a proper response. He was willing to give her the time and space to think about whether or not she wanted to be in a relationship with him and whether or not she could. He would not lose hope yet.

* * *

“I’m glad my potion has worked well for you," Ina whispered as she peppered kisses on Luhan’s shoulder. Her fingers danced on his skin, skillfully dodging his wounds that were healing nicely by now. He could expect a speedy recovery, and that had brought solace to both of them.

“Told you you’re my cure,” he beamed and brought her face closer to his to press his lips to hers. His hands roamed her back freely and possessively, grabbing her ass and grinding against her to make her feel how hard she had made him.

“Do you feel like continuing our conversation this morning?” She enquired halfheartedly, feeling her breath hitch as his hands were already fiddling with her clothes.

“Not at all,” he uttered and claimed her mouth once more. Gladly, she gave in. Everything else would simply have to wait.

* * *

The next morning when Ina woke up, the first two things she sensed were Luhan’s absence in her bed as well as the sweet smell of pancakes. She definitely had a sweet tooth and as she made her way to the kitchen she smiled widely at the sight before her. Here Luhan was, the sweetest boyfriend in the world, making breakfast for her.

Hold on. Did her brain just refer to him as her boyfriend?

She shook it off and walked up to him. “You’re up early today.” She was so pleased and greeted him with a loving gaze.

He grinned at her. “Yeah. I gotta make sure you have a nice breakfast before you hurry off to school and leave me to my own devices.”

“Oh, I haven’t got classes today!” She announced. “It’s Friday. It’s my day off.”

His face lit up. “Wonderful! I know just the place to take you to. I am so looking forward to this date.”

Date? “W-what?”

“What? Can’t a guy take his girlfriend out on a date?” He guffawed. She might have had reservations, but then he placed the pancakes onto a plate and handed it to her. “Come on. Let’s eat first.”

* * *

Hand in hand, Luhan had led Ina to the place he had in mind for her ‘date’. (She did not really know what to call it anyway.)

“And we’re here,” he announced mirthfully. “Behold, my favorite bubble tea store.”

She took a moment to react because she felt a bit awkward. It was not Luhan’s fault. Rather, it was because she and Sehun always visited this store to drink bubble tea together after her classes. This was a place in which she had created a lot of memories with another guy that was pursuing her (and she fell for him too; she could not lie) so it was a bit awkward that Luhan was bringing her here today, even though he did not know what was on her mind right now.

But it was impossible to not be happy when she could have the chance to drink bubble tea. She threw her worries away and smiled, and Luhan was pleased to see that she was so delighted. “Look at all these flavors," she commented in elation. “Oh goodness, how will I ever choose? The berry series is irresistible; I love the strawberry and blueberry ones the most. The vanilla one is great as well, and I was lucky I got to try the oreo one the other day, because it’s always sold out.”

“You’ve tried it before?” He asked, and she was not sure what to make of his inscrutable smile.

“Yeah, I have…" she answered honestly but decided to not go into the specifics. “And I loved it too. And it’s really popular at uni. On campus I pass by dozens of people holding a cup of bubble tea in their hands each day.”

He visibly relaxed. “Ah, so what’s your favorite flavor?”

“Wintermelon!” She replied happily.

“I love that too, but for me, nothing can possibly be better than taro,” he chortled. “Do you wanna get crêpes as well? I reckon the combo is pretty nice.”

“Yes!” She gushed. Her stomach growled in agreement and she was pretty sure she had heart-eyes right now. “Yes, I would love that! Ooh, you're the best.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he winked and beamed at her. “Say it again, will you?”

She blushed. “You’re the best.”

“I can’t hear you.” He inched closer to her, not even bothering to hide the impish smirk on his gorgeous face.

She pushed at him puckishly but still obliged. “I said, you're the best, Luhan.” She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	4. Clash

After Snapchatting to document yet another visit and making sure to use the designated geofilter, Ina walked up to the cashier’s counter, and as per usual she was greeted by a plump, middle-aged lady whose face Ina considered familiar as she was the owner of the shop. She was absolutely delighted to see Ina. “Oh, how lovely to see you again!” She remarked. “Where’s your beau? And who’s this handsome fella you’ve got with you?”

Ina froze and paled while her eyes widened. The shopkeeper knew that Ina and Sehun were frequent customers so it was no surprise that Ina got recognized, but she had not expected the misimpression that Sehun was her ‘beau’. She did not need to be looking at Luhan to sense that his facial expression had changed completely for the briefest of a moment once he had realized the implications of the shopkeeper’s words.

“This is my…” In embarrassment, Ina turned to Luhan in confusion and did not know how to refer to him. She did not really want to say ‘boyfriend’ because it was not like that — not really, at least — but she would not be able to tolerate the lie of saying he was her ‘friend’ and that was most certainly not what she regarded him as when she made love to him last night.

Forget it. She just could not find the words. “I know, right? He’s really handsome, isn’t he?” She forced a smile and looked away when Luhan’s glare became too much for her to bear. Desperately, she ordered two combos. “How much would that be?”

The shopkeeper smiled proudly. “For free, my dear. Your boyfriend came here on his own the other day, and he’s already paid for your next purchase. This one’s for keeps!”

Luhan scowled and stormed off, and Ina knew she was in deep shit. She ran after him right away but he kept going and she was not able to catch up with him until she had reached an alley where he had cornered her. He looked so frightening that she got impossible chills on a hot day. Nobody else was around, or so she thought.

He was seething. “What the fuck am I to you?!”

She gulped, but she also could not have found a better opportunity to come clean about her concerns even if she tried. “I…Luhan, we never made our relationship official.”

“That was before I left town,” he snapped. “But I came back for you. Because I love you. Is it too much to ask that you acknowledge me as your boyfriend, huh? Or do I mean nothing to you? I’m nothing compared to the guy that always brings you to the store and is constantly around you? I can’t believe it’s gotten to the point where even an outsider thinks you’re dating him and not me. And how come I knew nothing about this?! I had to find out from somebody else?!”

“I, I don’t, we’re not—”

“Fuck it, you never say it back,” he roared, slapping the wall and making her grimace. “Every time I tell you I love you, you never fucking say it back.”

She was so intimidated that she was crying. “No, I swear, I was saving myself for you. I’m not in a relationship with anybody else.”

“Then why won’t you recognize _our_ relationship?!” He scoffed.

“We don’t  _have_  a relationship!” She exclaimed. “I haven’t made up my mind yet and I can’t be sure that I want to be with you!”

“What the  _fuck_  are you talking about?!” He hissed angrily. “It doesn't make sense! You never spoke out against it or raised any objections when I called you my girlfriend. And why did you agree to go on this fucking  _date_  with me if you don’t think we’re together for real?!”

"You didn’t give me a chance to!” She protested. It was disturbing to think that whenever her heart was pounding when she was around him it was because of her attraction to him, but right now it was because he scared her shitless.

“Don’t you dare blame this on me!” He shot back lividly. “It takes two to tango. If you didn’t want me, why did you sleep with me and let me stay at your place?!”

“Because I pitied you! You came to me like this with your injuries and I just…what the hell was I supposed to do? All I knew was to take you in and try to patch you up but yo—”

“Right. I see what this is about. It’s you and your helpful character at it again, isn’t it? Always give help first, think about the consequences later,” he spat.

“Do you really hate it so much? Is that such a big deal?” She was sobbing, but he was not listening.

"You only have pity for me, hmm? And here I thought that all along you had feelings for me too,” he snarled. "You  _tricked_  me into believing that. You  _deceived_  me and  _manipulated_  me into buying this beautiful lie. But the truth? The truth is that you just felt sorry for me.”

“It’s not like that. How could you say that?!” She broke down in tears and let her makeup run down her face. "You know that you mean so much to me but you were off the radar and I didn’t know when you were ever going to come back—”

“So you went behind my back and found someone else. Yes, I know! I’m not dumb!” He thundered in fuming rage. He was so furious he could punch his fist into the wall.

“No!” She croaked hoarsely. “I never said yes to going out with him!”

“But I bet you didn’t say no either! You didn’t fucking turn him down, did you?! You made him think he had a chance, but no!” He yelled. “Nobody fucking stands a chance! You’re my girl! That’s all that there is to it. I won’t let anyone take you away from me. I won’t let anybody take away the one person I have left in my life. And you won’t leave me either. You won’t be that cruel. You can’t abandon me. I’m not letting you. So don’t you dare, don’t you fucking dare try.” He gripped her forearm so tight that it was surely leaving bruises and she could feel the blood draining from her wrist and hand. She trembled at the way he was glowering at her, and it scared the living daylights out of her. She were completely defenseless against him and her hand was beginning to feel numb, but she did not know what she could do about it or how to stand up for herself, if that was even possible under these circumstances.

“Let me go," she squeaked pleadingly and weakly. “Please, you’re hurting me.”

He shook his head menacingly, as if he was unaware of how much force he was using. He dropped her arm but his other hand flew to her throat instead, and she could tell from the ominous look in his eyes that he was going to hit her with more threats, but he had barely choked her when suddenly he was not in front of her anymore. Two men had popped out of nowhere and pulled him off of her, but who knew what he would have done if he had not been so rudely interrupted?

Unbeknownst to either of them, two vampires had been tailing Luhan closely, waiting for their opportunity to strike, and now they were in a fight with him. Both of them were tall, one with big ears and the other with caramel skin. Ina could recognize them too, even though she had not seen this coming. She was not strong enough to separate them and stop the fight, but Luhan was clearly getting overpowered and outnumbered, and she knew he was still recovering so he was bound to be in too weak a condition to fend off his assailants. Yet just as she was thinking about how she could resolve this, a tall, familiar figure had dashed into the alley, throwing himself among the three men. This made them disengage from the fight as they were not eager to harm a civilian or cause a commotion. The two vampires fled the scene immediately.

Albeit having some doubts, Ina still ran to Luhan to support him as he could barely stand on his own two feet right now. Both of the looked up at the tall man who put an end to the fight.

“Sehun?” She gasped. “How did you…”

"I was nearby. And your Snapchat location,” he revealed, knowing what she was going to ask before she could finish her sentence. But then he turned to her ‘boyfriend’. “Luhan-hyung,” he said urgently. “Are you alright?”

Her jaw dropped and she almost let go of Luhan completely. "You two know each other?!”

“Well...it’s a long story,” Sehun replied, licking his lips. “Hyung, do you need to go a hospital?”

“No,” Luhan insisted, catching his breath. “Absolutely not. They’ll ask questions about my scars.”

“What scars…?” Sehun frowned, baffled.

“That’s a long story too," she said quickly. “But I agree it’s better to avoid the hospital.”

“Err, well...I parked my car just round the block,” Sehun replied. “Let’s go back to my place first since it’s the nearest.”

* * *

On the way, Sehun explained to Ina how he and Luhan had met. Some years ago, they used to attend the same school, but as a young boy, Sehun got bullied. It only stopped when Luhan witnessed it and scared off the bullies with his superior werewolf abilities. But as Luhan was a few years his senior, he had soon graduated and went to Seoul to continue his studies, and therefore their contact had become less frequent.

When they got to Sehun’s place, Ina helped clean and patch up Luhan’s newly acquired wounds, but he had refused to look at her. Evidently he was still mad at her but she did not want it to turn out this way. What made her feel worse was that now that she knew that Sehun and Luhan shared such a good brotherly friendship, she hated that she had to be the one to get between them because of all these complicated romantic feelings.

Eventually Luhan had fallen asleep. Sehun was cooking something for Ina to eat since obviously she did not get to devour the crêpes and the bubble tea. Meanwhile she settled Luhan in one of Sehun’s guest rooms since it would probably be best if he did not go back to her place for a while. But he was not in very deep slumber and he stirred just as she was about to walk out the room.

“Don’t leave me.” His voice was barely more audible than a whisper. “Just don’t. I’m sorry, but you can’t.”

She sighed, again feeling sorry for him but she could not easily forget how scary he was just now, and she shivered again.

"You need to rest," she said softly. Deftly, she switched off the lights and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

“I hope it’s edible,” Sehun said shyly, pointing at the spaghetti he had cooked for the two of them.

“It’s actually pretty good," Ina said heartily, downing all of it and clearing the plate quickly.

“So, how did you and Luhan-hyung meet?” He asked. “I never knew that you two were acquainted.”

She sighed and told him the whole truth. No secrets. She was exhausted and she just did not have the mental energy to try to lie or conceal anything. She already felt bad enough for leading him on; she did not need to add to her own remorse by making up more lies. It also hurt when Luhan had called her a liar just now. She had cared for him so much and he just thought that she was full of deceit…it really did hurt.

“Wow…” Sehun said quietly, nodding slowly. “I see.”

“I'm sorry…" she could only reply weakly.

“No, you don't owe me any apologies. You don't owe me anything, actually. But at least now I understand why you didn't let me get too close to you at first, and why you could neither instantly agree nor turn me down when I asked you out the other day,” he explained. He was calm and reasonable, nothing like how Luhan had reacted. “In fact,  _I_  should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have gotten between you and Luhan-hyung. He was the one who saved my ass when I got bullied and beat up. I could never repay him. I most certainly don't need to be stealing his girl.”

“What? No, it's unfair and inaccurate to put it like that. I am  _not_  his girl," she declared. “You might hate me for this but I haven't been able to come to a decision yet.”

“That’s never gonna happen; I could never hate you,” he asserted. “But you would've chosen him over me...right? I mean, it's like you said, you were about to officially be a couple with him if he didn't have to leave.”

“But if I had really wanted that so badly, then I wouldn't have had a problem with confirming the relationship and staying committed to it," she stated. “Sehun, I still feel really bad, you know. How I’m making you feel, what I’m putting you through, discussing with you my ‘relationship’ problems with another guy when I know about your feelings for me.”

“And I know about yours for me too,” he replied, determined to not shy away. "You might not want them to show, but they do. And as long as you haven't straightforwardly said no to me, I will still keep the hope that you might accept me and choose to be with me. Even though...it would be devastating for hyung.”

She shook her head. “I really don't know. I'm afraid I can't give you any answer yet. So much is on my mind.”

“It's alright,” he said tenderly, holding her hand. “Really, it is. Just take your time to figure it out. But just know that anytime you need me or you want to talk, I'll be here.”

She nodded. “Thank you. But I better go. Will you look after him?”

“Of course. Call me if you need anything.”


	5. So Close Yet So Far

As soon as Ina got home, she dropped everything and threw herself onto the bed, eager for the mattress’ coolness to meet her skin, yet it reminded her of the times she and Luhan had shared her bed. She got up immediately and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower instead, needing to sober up. This was perhaps the only place in which she could get a little taste of sobriety and peace since he had not quite left his trace in her bathroom yet.

Right now, she had two options: the man who cooked breakfast for her today and the man who cooked lunch for her today. She did not want to make a choice even though she had to, she  _must_ , and she knew it.

Could she really not decide, or had she already made up her mind but she just did not want to come to terms with her heart’s choice?

Out of all the dilemmas she had ever faced in her life, this one had to be among the worst. And as if it could get any worse, she felt so guilty for being the one to get between the good relationship that Luhan and Sehun had shared. Now that the former would absolutely not let go of her and the latter had been pursuing her for the past two months, she knew that she was going to be an obstacle to them. They would fight over her but she hated conflict and it sucked that she had to be the reason for it. How did it end up this way? Why did it have to be them?

She could not do this anymore. She needed a change in environment. She needed to get away. Without delay, she stepped out of the shower, and booked her flight and hotel room.

* * *

The flight was no more than 3 hours, but as Ina skipped dinner and slept through it, it felt as if many more hours had passed. It was probably because she had spent the whole journey dreaming of the moments she had shared with Sehun. Dreams were the manifestations of her subconscious thoughts, so did that mean that her subconscious was trying to tell her something about what she had with Sehun?

She rubbed her temples because her head  _seriously_  hurt. It seemed that no matter awake or asleep, Sehun had still invaded her mind and she could not get him out of her head. Or her heart, for that matter.

She thought about the first time they met: when  _he_  was the one who was late to class on the first day of school, got humiliated by an unsympathetic professor, and awkwardly took the empty seat next to her. She chuckled at his cute pout that was on his face because the prof was mocking him in front of the whole class, but he shot her a glance in hurt as he had mistakenly thought that she was laughing at him too. She had paid him an apology but the conversation did not end there, and in fact led to many more.

Within the same week, the two of them shared several classes, but outside the classroom their interactions continued, and extended to them sharing her umbrella with him on a shitty rainy day, then to him taking off his jacket and draping it across her shoulders at the freshers’ ball because it was colder in the ballroom than in a fucking freezer, and then to late night texts when they just happened to be in the mood to find a friend in one another. Gradually the two of them became confidants, and of course bonded over some of the most important things in life: bubble tea and crêpes. Such a strong contrast between her frequent encounters with Sehun and being completely cut off from Luhan. There was no contact at all between the witch and the werewolf whereas she met up with Sehun practically every day. When she thought of it this way, it did not feel so wrong that they had gotten so much closer. But it still remained the problem that he and Luhan were such good friends before she came into their lives.

Apart from that, she was beating herself up for moving on from Luhan to fall for Sehun within such a short period of time. She never thought anybody could tempt her...until she got to know Sehun beyond his good looks.

The night was quiet but her thoughts were loud. Luckily she had brought her very own customized sleeping potion with her. Without it she would not be able to sleep soundly, blissfully unaware of the chaos 300 miles away.

* * *

By the time Luhan woke up, it was dinnertime.

“Hyung, how are you feeling?” Sehun immediately stood up from the couch.

Luhan buried his face in his hands and let out a long sigh before answering. “How is it that I feel so full of rage and anxiety, yet also empty and hollowed out inside?”

Sehun’s innocent face fell. “Hyung...I’m so sorry you feel this way.”

“No. Don’t feel sorry for me. It’s already bad enough that Ina does,” Luhan groused. “Where is she anyway?”

“She’s gone home,” Sehun replied. “Why don’t I give her a call—”

“There’s no need. I’m going to go to her. Where’s my jacket?” Luhan asked curtly, about to put his shoes on.

“Aren’t you gonna have dinner first?” Sehun asked. “We can go to her right after. I’ll drive.”

“I’m not hungry,” Luhan stated, but his stomach disagreed and growled loudly in protest, which made him throw his hands up in the air and give in. “What are we having for dinner?”

* * *

On the way, Sehun had broken the silence by telling Luhan about everything between him and Ina. “I just wanted to apologize,” the younger boy added ruefully. “If I had known that you two had had something going on, I would never have made a move on her.”

Luhan’s facial expression remained stoic and cold. “No, you wouldn’t,” he agreed. “But you would still have developed feelings for her,” he said icily, turning to eye Sehun in a manner that was not at all friendly. “And you would still have gotten in the way.”

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t know. It’s my bad. I asked her out not knowing anything about what the two of you had before I met her. She didn’t say yes to me and I know it’s because she loves yo—”

“I told you, she doesn’t,” Luhan cut him off rudely. “She just pities me.”

“Well, I…” Sehun faltered. “I just mean to say that it’s not her fault. I was the one who put her in a difficult situation. So I understand if you’re mad at me, hyung. You have every right to be. But please don’t be angry with her too. I don’t want her to be unhappy.”

“Difficult? It wasn’t difficult at all. All she had to do was turn you down and keep her distance from you. She didn’t do that though. Proves she feels something for you too. Now I wonder if that would still have happened had I been around.” The elder boy gritted his teeth and under the dim lighting he looked even more animalistic and ferocious.

Sehun gulped. “Err...we’re almost there. Do you—”

“Yeah, I know,” Luhan interrupted again, evidently annoyed. “Do I need you to tell me that?”

Sehun just decided to shut up for the rest of the drive. He kept his feelings to himself as now just seemed like a really bad time to try to have a conversation with his hyung. He could understand why Luhan was so pissed. He just wished things were not this way.

* * *

After numerous phone calls that had only gone straight to voicemail because Ina had had her phone switched off, just wanting some space and peace to herself, the two boys had resorted to messaging her on every social media app she used, even emailing her. But they still received no reply, so Luhan just used the spare key to her house that she had given him.

They kept calling out her name but she was nowhere to be found. Until Luhan noticed that the duffel bags in the cloak room were not where they were supposed to be. This had given him the idea that she had been packing. Frowning, he marched into her bedroom and found that her pajamas, which she would normally leave on the side of the bed when she went out, were not there. Her laptop and handbag were also not on her table where they should be.

Frantically, he dashed to her study, Sehun closely following. Having known her for years, Luhan knew which drawer she had kept her personal identification documents in. He pulled it open and rummaged in it, and her passport was not there. He cussed loudly and cast half of the cupboard’s contents onto the floor. She was gone, and he had not the slightest clue where to.

“Hyung! Calm down! What are you doing?” Sehun exclaimed, eyes widening at the mess Luhan was making.

“SHE’S GONE!” Luhan bellowed. “How could you just let her leave like that?!”

“What?! What do you mean? She didn’t tell me anything; she—”

Suddenly the werewolf balled his hands into fists and swung a punch at Sehun. The human boy had not seen this coming and was totally taken aback and rendered completely defenseless. He doubled over and fell to the ground due to the impact and momentum of the swing, but Luhan had picked him up by the collar, hauling him off the ground and slamming him into the wooden door.

“You were the last person she talked to. Did you tell her to get away from me?! Where the fuck is she?!” He demanded.

“I...I don’t know…” Sehun spluttered. He was so scared and he had never seen this side of his Luhan-hyung before. His paranoia and violent tendencies were growing by the minute and Sehun did not know how to feel about it. In fact he could hardly believe what was going on, considering how he had, mostly, only ever seen Luhan protect him from bullies rather than as someone he would need protection against. It felt so dissonant and wrong to the younger boy.

“You don’t know?! Are you sure you didn’t drive her away thinking that if you can’t have her, then I can’t either, nor can anybody else?” Luhan questioned fiercely, no doubt having the upper hand although he was the shorter one.

“No. I didn’t do anything,” Sehun gasped, panting in fear. “I didn’t say anything to her.”

“But you do know where to find her, don’t you?” Luhan snarled. “Just like you knew to locate us in the alley earlier today.”

“I have no idea,” Sehun said breathlessly. “I know nothing. I’m sorry.”

“Well you better fucking find her,” Luhan warned, putting Sehun down. The mention of what had happened in the alley might have given the werewolf an idea as to where Ina could have gone. Without speaking another word, he had left her place and about to embark on a dangerous mission. He was not going to just search for her and get her back; he was also going to avenge his pack.

* * *

As soon as Luhan was out of sight, Sehun sank down to the floor and caught his breath, needing to calm himself and regain his composure. After a moment, he found the fridge and grabbed an ice pack to apply to his cheek where it had connected with Luhan’s fist. He was sure there was going to be an ugly, big ass bruise, but that was the least of his worries right now. Other than that Luhan’s anger was getting out of control and that his aggression was going to leave a great deal of destruction in its wake, Sehun was concerned about Ina. Where could she possibly have gone? He was freaking out because too much had happened in one day, and extremely worried right now which was making it difficult for him to think hard. But he forced himself to do so anyway, because he was so desperate to find her. He found his phone again and tried to call her, but once again it got him nowhere and none of his messages got any replies either. He hit his palm against his forehead in frustration and paced the perimeters of her house to try to look for clues. Her passport was gone, which means she had flown out, but where would she go? It had to be somewhere near enough to Seoul, since she only had the weekend to be away.

As he walked around, he saw a photograph in a frame next to a vase. It was a picture of them and a group of Ina’s classmates during freshers’ week. Instantly, it had made Sehun think of the late night talks during freshers’ week, when everybody had to share some of the items on their bucket lists. He snapped his fingers and got excited when he recalled that she mentioned going to Jeju. That had to be a lead on her whereabouts. But where in Jeju?! Was he supposed to get on a helicopter and scout the entire island?

But there was no way he was giving up. Although he was not expecting to see her today, yesterday they were at class together, and he observed that something must have been on her mind yesterday, which he now was able to deduce must have been her dilemma between him and Luhan. Once again he felt remorseful for putting her through this, but now was not the time to douse himself in guilt and shame. He continued to think about how oddly quiet she was yesterday, and how she had set up her laptop for the lesson but was not jotting notes. In fact she was not even using her laptop at all even though it had remained switched on the whole time. She was just blankly staring at her laptop wallpaper for three hours straight, having zoned out and too engrossed in her own troubling thoughts.

That was it! Her laptop wallpaper! It was a photo of the famous Jungmun Beach, and that was in Jeju! Could that be where she had fled to?

Sehun could barely stay rational. He left her place immediately and got into his car as quickly as he could, driving back to his place to pack. He was going to get his ass to Jeju.


	6. Sehun

It was in the wee hours of the day when Sehun had arrived at Jeju. He was in a daze the whole time, just absorbed in his thoughts about Ina and extremely affected by what Luhan had done to him. It was not just the physical pain that bugged him; in fact that was already a minor inconvenience when compared to the mental and emotional confusion and turmoil. This was not at all the Luhan-hyung that he used to know. Sehun understood that the lone wolf had been through a lot lately, but was it enough to change his character so drastically? It just sent chills down his spine to think how brutal and vicious Luhan had been just now, and even though Sehun was not there to see it, he knew that Luhan had threatened and abused Ina too. He could not believed that his Luhan-hyung would do that to anybody but it happened, it really did, and that was so chilling and disturbing. Not to mention that if he could not even protect himself then he felt it was unlikely that he could protect Ina as well, even if he could get to her before Luhan did. This only made his mood worse.

Still, Sehun was undeniably exhausted. As soon as he checked into the hotel, he had collapsed onto his bed. His body gave in and his search for Ina would simply have to wait till he was in better condition. Not even the possibility of making a wrong guess about her whereabouts could keep him awake now.

* * *

Some hours later, Sehun bolted upright, waking up from a bad dream. He was sweating from the fright of his nightmare and could not even bear to recount it. Ina and Luhan were among the ones he had cared about the most, but in his bad dream both of them were heavily injured, bruised and bloody, on the brink of death. What was even more perturbing was that this nightmare was not that detached from reality.

There was no way he could go back to sleep now, so he went to the bathroom to wash up. He sighed at the ugly bruise on his face. Goodness, he looked hideous. And to think that just last week, an agent had been chasing after him, in impossible high heels, for half an hour, just to get him to give her modelling agency a try. He shook his head and put on the mask that he had brought with him.

He made his way to the dining hall in the hotel where a breakfast buffet was prepared. Absentmindedly, he placed hash browns, scrambled eggs, sausages and bacon onto his plate, but then once he proceeded to pour himself some coffee, because he was too worn out he was unable to even hold the kettle properly, and scalded himself, spilling the coffee all over the counter.

“I’m sorry,” he uttered blankly as a waitress hurried over to the bench to clean up the mess. But the commotion he had caused had drawn attention from everybody else in the room. Although it only took a moment for most of the diners to return to minding their own business, Ina was one of the few people to look on. She was not so much shocked by the coffee spill but rather by the astonishing fact that Sehun was here, in Jeju, in the same hotel. She thought that she could get away from him and Luhan to find her own space here on this island, but still, Sehun had managed to find her and she had not the slightest idea how in the world he was able to do so.

Albeit astounded, Ina still found the sense to recover from this surprise, and approached Sehun. He seemed to be in a daze, and barely reacted to the fact that his clothes were drenched in and stained with the coffee he had spilled.

She grabbed his arm and shook him gently. His eyes practically shone when he saw that it was her. He opened his mouth and surely had a lot of questions but she reminded him that he had better change his clothes first. He nodded and obliged, leading the way to his room.

Once he had found a set of clean clothes to get into, he did not think twice about stripping, too exhausted to mind that Ina was in the room. She recalled that she had seen him shirtless before, at the faculty pool party that took place during the mid-semester week break. She sat on the edge of his bed and wondered if she should look away, but even if she should have done that, she could not bring herself to do so. His abs...wow. Just wow. As delicious as the pizzas he had refrained from eating in order to keep fit. She could not breathe, especially since she was admiring him from such a close distance. She could not make a sound either, but if she could she would probably scream at the top of her lungs.

She was too distracted to organize and gather her thoughts, so she had asked him to explain how he got here, and afterward it was her turn to explain her intentions. But before she could speak, his stomach did, by growling.

“Oh, sorry, I can’t believe it’s slipped my mind that you haven’t actually eaten yet. Do you wanna order room service instead?” She asked. “I think the buffet hours are over.”

Sehun agreed and made the phone call to order some food, not really having a preference at the moment for what he was going to have for breakfast since he was entirely focused on Ina and he really wanted to talk things out with her. It made her feel bad for leaving town just like that. At least even Luhan had properly explained to her and informed her of precisely why he needed to lay low for an indefinite while. She, on the other hand, was her most irresponsible self and just flew out without letting anybody know, not even her own friend circle.

"You know, I could just...fly back to Seoul. If you’d rather be alone, I can respect your privacy. Now that I know you’re safe and you’re where you want to be, I can go back if you prefer that,” he offered solemnly.

“No, no, please stay," she said right away, holding his hand. “That is, if you want to stay.”

“I’ll always want to be wherever you are,” he confessed, affectionately rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “Just what if that gets too much for you?”

“I’m more thinking the opposite: what if I can’t get enough of you?” She replied, inhaling but stifling a sigh. “Sehun…” she whispered, her free hand reaching to ever so tenderly caress his face where Luhan had done damage. “Why does it hurt me so much when  _you’re_  the one who’s suffering?”

He smiled painfully, wanting to flinch from the pain but not back away from her touch. “I’m not suffering as long as I can be with you."

“I want to be with you," she announced resolutely. It was crystal clear to her now that it was what she wanted.  _He_ was the one she wanted.

"You’re serious?” His face lit up like a little kid’s, so full of hope.

“I am. I might have had my doubts in the beginning, but now I don’t anymore.” After what Luhan had done, she knew that there was no way she could choose him over Sehun. “What we have is real. And I really like you. I don’t want anybody else. I don't want to be stuck in what I could've had in the past and forgo what I can have with you now.”

He smiled widely, and kept smiling even though his cheek hurt. “So you’re saying yes?”

“So I’m saying yes," she nodded firmly, staring intently into his crescent-shaped eyes.

“Gosh, I could kiss you right now,” he admitted. “But I can’t stop smiling,” he giggled cutely, looking away for a moment before swiftly returning to properly lock gazes with her, cupping her face in his hands.

And then it all happened so quickly, but it felt so right. His lips brushed against hers before firmly planting the kiss on her mouth. Her hands knew to react by pulling him closer, and she leaned in to kiss him back. Finally she knew what it was like to lock lips with him. As if to compensate for all the previous opportunities that she had missed, she deepened the kiss and hardly even had to coax him into opening up so her tongue could play. The way he tasted — he was like a drug, it was addictive and she was hopelessly hooked. One of her hands stayed on the nape of his neck while the other squeezed his shoulder slightly. His hands, however, were roaming to her back and slowly to her thighs, as if guided by the force of his desires that he had had to selectively exhibit and inhibit for the past two months. Back then she was not certain about whether or not she wanted to be with him, but now she was sure of it. Now that she had made her decision, she allowed him to touch her as he pleased. She too was eager to find out how far he would want to go with her now that he had the liberty to let his hands explore.

Neither of them could bear to pull apart from each other. His hands were now on her waist, sneaking underneath her shirt to seek the exhilaration of the skin-to-skin contact. She let out ever so small a gasp into a kiss, and that had only served to goad him on to make further advances. She would not resist him anymore, for regrettably she had already been doing it for far longer than she should have. She was only thrilled when he had pulled her on top of him and lied down on the bed. Even that brief moment of having broken her lips’ contact with his was unbearable, so she kissed him again, and again and again and again. Swiping her thumb against his jawline, she was giving him a hint at where her lips would go next. He, in the meantime, had reached up to find the hook of her bra, but just as he was about to unclasp it —

_Ding-dong! Knock knock knock!_

“Room service!”

* * *

Meanwhile, finding himself  _not_  in the comfort of a hotel room was Luhan, having transformed into his lycanthropic form to run through the forest with enhanced speed and agility. His fury had lent him extra energy and his impatience had propelled him to whizz through the woods as quickly as his four legs would take him. Even though he had not completely healed from his injuries in spite of the remedies that Ina had been providing him with, he felt as if he was once again in his best condition, although that was an illusion. He just wanted to believe that he was strong enough to take down an entire clan of the bloodsuckers he had so detested, when in fact just a day ago he was not even able to fend off two of them in the alley.

Albeit he could display superhuman strength and other abilities when in werewolf form, he most certainly did not enjoy the privilege of being able to think with a sound mind. He was too engrossed in the need to take revenge on the vampires who had caused the death of his pack to consider the possibility of failure on this basically suicidal mission he had just signed himself up for. He showed not the smallest intention of backing down, turning back, or giving up. His stubbornness could sometimes be considered a good thing when it had made him resilient and able to persevere in face of adversity. But this time it was going to be his downfall, his demise, or even his death. And yet he was still going to turn a blind eye to it and underestimate the perils and risks of what he was about to do. He was putting himself in danger and nobody could rescue him. But he was not asking for help, or salvation, or mercy. He did not care about his own safety that he was jeopardizing. He would pay any price to do what he wanted to do right now, to be here, on his own, to deliver retribution, and he would not rest until his ends had been achieved.

He was ready to launch a raid on the mansion of the vampire prince Suho, and he was determined to be the only one to walk out alive.


	7. For You, For Me, For Us.

In the privacy of his mansion, the vampire prince Suho stood in front of the windows of his study, letting the calming view of the expansive countryside sustain his good mood. In his hand was a glass, containing a cocktail of his favorite blood type laced with red wine. He was casually sipping on the delightful mixture of AB negative and alcohol when one of his servants had knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Suho’s voice was quite possibly the smoothest and most soothing thing in the world.

She stepped in and bowed. "Your Highness, I have been sent here to let you know that we are running low on AB positive. Please authorize a restock.”

“Very well. Send Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to fetch more. Protocol will be as usual,” Suho instructed. “On top of that, please fetch Chanyeol and Jongin for me. That will be all. Thank you.”

She bowed once more and did as she was told. A while later, the two tall vampires were here.

Calmly, Suho took a seat but did not gesture for his two subordinates to do the same. He simply sat back and looked up at them expectantly without saying a word, whereas they exchanged glances in worry and defeat. They did not know how Suho had found out about it, but for sure they were in trouble, and their prince was not at all pleased.

“Hyung, we truly are sorry for going behind your back…it was our fault that we let him get away during our mission in the first place.” It was Chanyeol who spoke first. He would seldom be seen to be this solemn but he knew he did something wrong and now he had the prince himself to answer to.

“Chanyeol-hyung is right,” Jongin piped up apologetically. “We thought that by tailing him, tracking him down, and finishing him, we can compensate for our previous error.”

“But we failed once again. A human boy caught us. It sounds really stupid, we know. But we saw that the wolf was violent and abusive toward your friend — that witch lady,” Chanyeol clarified.

“Yes, the one who visited last week,” Jongin chimed in once more, pleadingly. “We don’t know her name but we can recognize her face.”

“She seemed to be a couple with the wolf. He was already a loose end we should have tied up a long time ago. We were worried that if he can get close to her then he might use her to get close to us or to you, hyung,” Chanyeol explained. “Werewolves are known for being loyal to their pack. There’s just no way a lone wolf who’s survived an attack on its pack would not come back to take revenge.”

“We are aware that what we did was unauthorized, but we had our concerns. We really just didn’t want to endanger our own kind,” Jongin added. “We hope that you can forgive us, hyung.”

Suho sighed. “Are you still keeping tabs on him then? Do you know where he is now?”

Before either of them could answer, Baekhyun’s voice could be heard from the corridor. “Hyung! Hyung!” Baekhyun said loudly, barging into the prince’s study urgently. He looked unkempt and his clothes were torn, which was startling. “Kyungsoo and I were on our way out to restock when we got into a brawl with an unwelcome visitor.”

“He really did come back for us,” Kyungsoo said darkly as he entered the room with two other vampire guards who had helped dragged a subdued, unconscious werewolf through the hallway. None other than the very werewolf who was the subject of the prince’s discussion with his subordinates.

* * *

Free from all her worries, Ina had ended up spending an enjoyable weekend with Sehun at Jungmun Beach. She had always wanted to come here and now her dreams were coming true. Long romantic walks on the beach were so wonderful. She savored every single minute with Sehun, and thankfully she was able to prepare a makeshift potion so that the bruise on his face was gone and it no longer hurt. On the contrary he had never been happier in his life than now that he could be with her.

On Monday, Ina and Sehun had to fly back to Seoul. It was bizarre to think that he had just dropped everything for her and flew to a place that he could not know for certain she had traveled to. It was kind of reckless but a part of her deep down in her heart also found it incredibly sweet.

Still, this Sunday night was going to be their last night here. Luckily, they were able to move to a hotel room with a king-sized bed, which made it so much more convenient to finish what they started.

“If my memory serves me right, I was the one who was on top," she said mischievously, rolling him over and pushing him down onto the bed. “So stay where you are, and be good for me.”

“Oh, I would do anything for you,” Sehun said softly but heartily, looking up at her in amazement that he could finally have her all to himself like this, just the way he wanted. “I'll be good for you. Be good to you. Anything you want.”

He made her heart race and she was tingling down there. Perhaps he could already feel how aroused she was, given that there was only a thin layer of undergarments in the way.

“Anything?” She challenged, a smirk creeping onto her face.

“Anything,” he said breathily, touching all over her body, anywhere he could reach.

“In that case," she drawled, drawing circles on his toned chest. “Tell me something, Sehun. Have you ever imagined...having me like this?”

“I…” he smiled shyly and sought to cover his flawless face with his hands, but she had stopped him and pinned his wrists together above his head.

“Be honest," she urged and prodded. “I want to know.”

“Yeah,” he revealed. “I have. Of course I have. You wouldn’t believe me if I’d said otherwise, would you?” He laughed lightly.

She looked pleased. “Since when?”

“Well, it must have been when I saw you in a bikini at the faculty pool party. Mid-semester week break, remember?”

“How could I forget?” She said singsong.

“Ugh, you look good as fuck,” he remarked. “It’s been sparking so many of my fantasies.”

Curious, she had released his wrists. “Like what, for example?”

“Like…” he began, but smirked slyly. “I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Hmm," she replied, knowing exactly what game he was trying to play, and she was going to play along with him. “Is that so? Guess that means you’ll have to show me, right?”

“Only if that’s not too much of a hassle,” he said playfully. “I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.”

"You sound like you know you’re about to make a mess," she said mischievously.

“I know I’d love to make a mess all over your face,” he replied without missing a beat, stroking her thighs lustfully, squeezing and groping.

“Let me make it easier for you then," she offered sweetly, getting him out of his boxer briefs and taking his erection in her hands. She ran her thumb over his shaft, from the tip to the base then back again, repeating it till she was pumping his length in her hand. The pleasure she was giving him had elicited some light groans from him, but for now not distracting enough for him to succumb to it entirely. He got to work too, and proceeded to pull her panties down, leaving them halfway down her thighs. Immediately he took advantage of her most sensitive region now exposed to him. Next thing she knew, all that she could focus on was how good it was to be fingered by him. She gasped at his fingers’ motions and a chill ran down her spine because it felt too good.

“Yeah, you’re ready for me,” he said smugly, nodding in approval as he took delight in how wet she was. He was not even going to tease her about it because he knew she was wet for him. He would not be surprised if she had just as many fantasies about him as he had about her. Otherwise she would not have been so proactive in attempting to act it all out with him. “What are you waiting for? Take all of me.”

When he said that and even sucked on his fingers as he licked them, all of her plans to prolong the wait and tantalize him had flown out the window. Sliding her panties off her legs as smoothly as possible, she leaned forward and grabbed the bedsheets on either side of his head. Deftly, she captured his mouth in a deep, wet kiss as she swiveled down onto his length, only breaking contact with his lips to moan into his mouth.

“So tight,” he grunted, growing more needy by the minute.

Tight was the word for it. Small, tight motions she moved in, tilting her pelvis at any pace that she chose, she was the one with the leverage and control. Her intentions to tease him had returned, tempting her to maintain a steady rhythm but doing more for her own pleasure. She could make him wait while enjoying herself.

“Yes,” he groaned breathily. “Don’t stop.”

There was no stopping; she loved feeling connected with him this way. He said he would be good for her and he was not lying, as he did not buck his hips upward to interrupt her pace. So her movements stayed controlled, and at the same time she made sure to not lose her momentum. She could ride him slow and sweet and he would love it; she was convinced, as he made no effort to inhibit his grunts. But when she quickened her motions and made it a wild ride, he loved it even more and became even more vocal. She pressed her lips to his throat, feeling the vibrations as he made noises for her. Each groan was stroking her ego just like the tip of his cock was stroking a sweet spot that she liked. Her moans in his ears were equally delightful, as she had found the perfect speed and the perfect angle. He could not hold back anymore. "You’re gonna make me—”

“Cum," she finished his sentence with her order for him, and he carried it out instantly. It was only then that he had moved his hips to meet hers. It was so perfect, like his body knew to be in tune with hers, syncing his thrusts with her movements. His incoherent praises had gone mixed into his grunts as he had his release in her, yet just before his thrusts got sloppy, she could feel the burning urgency of her own impending orgasm. She was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open, and her hips, as if they had a mind of their own, did whatever was necessary to bring her to her climax. When it hit her, she gasped and let out a long moan, not ceasing in her motions, and he watched in satisfaction as she rode out her high.

She trembled as she recovered from the intensity of her high, both of them panting as the heavenly sensations subsided. She barely allowed herself to catch her breath as she was too eager to keep the connection ablaze. Passionately she smashed her lips onto his and he kissed her back with equal fervor. She figured she could just make love to him till the sunup and just catch up on sleep during the flight.


	8. Revenge, Retribution, Resolution.

Back in Seoul, normalcy had resumed for Ina and Sehun. The two of them attended all of their classes together but spent less time on the lesson content and more time giggling at insider jokes and exchanging naughty texts and stealing kisses. Their frequent visits to the beloved milk tea and crêpes place continued, as did the discounts they got from the convivial shopkeeper lady. They also began to plan romantic getaways in the future, from places nearer to them like Hong Kong to somewhere halfway across the globe like Rio de Janeiro. Perhaps most importantly, it ought to be a proper vacation rather than one of them running off all of a sudden and the other chasing frantically.

But still, Ina could not help but wonder how Luhan was doing. Although he had not been himself ever since his unexpected return, he was still an important figure in her life. She was unable to get back in touch with him, and it was like he had vanished off the face of the planet once again. Dozens of phone calls and texts, but to no avail. She did not know where he lived either, and he probably did not even have a place of his own as he had just been staying with her.

Ina was worried about Luhan. In spite of the inexcusably aggressive way he had acted toward her, it would be difficult for her to just stop caring all of a sudden. She was attached to him even if he was not the one she had decided to be in an official relationship with. Where was he? What was he doing now?

* * *

The sedative that Luhan was injected with was so potent that he had only came to after a few days. It had come with severe side effects too, the most debilitating of all being the hallucinations and flashbacks it had brought. They ranged from happy memories of him and members of his pack frolicking and playing together, to their faces suddenly twisted, contorted in pain and agony as they were one by one murdered and exsanguinated by vampires. It was enough to drive him insane, wrecking him mercilessly. And then from time to time there would be images of Ina abandoning him and slipping right out of his fingertips to throw herself into Sehun’s embrace. For Luhan it was worse than death. So death was the first thing he had begged for, once the drug’s effects had passed and he had regained consciousness. He had found himself drenched in his own sweat, having returned to human form. However he was restrained for good measure, and looking up at the familiar yet detested face of the vampire prince.

He loathed Suho. He loathed that he was too weak to eradicate this vampire nest to avenge his pack. He loathed that he was instead at their mercy now.

“Kill you?” Suho replied calmly, his voice so still and so smooth that it only got on Luhan’s nerves. “I don’t think I can do that.”

“KILL ME!” Luhan howled with what strength he could muster. His voice was croaky and broken, and the desperation in his tone had shaken the entire chamber.

“No.” The prince was really the prince. It came so naturally to him, to command respect and compliance no matter whom he was speaking to.

The werewolf whimpered and sobbed through ragged breaths. “Please…”

“I do believe that a certain witch would not forgive me if I were to kill you,” Suho stated, stepping back and folding his arms. “I wouldn’t want to break her heart like that.”

Luhan was disgusted to see a vamp taking the moral high ground. He snorted, and resorted to other means of pleading. “It would make no difference. I’m already dead inside. Thanks to you and your kind. So let me tell you something, bloodsucker,” he sighed tiredly, as if it took a great deal of strength to even draw his next breath. So little of his survival instincts had remained when he had no will to live anymore. He was broken, through and through. “When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. Come hard times, we must protect one another, keep each other warm, share our strengths. I need my pack as my pack needs me. But they are without me and I am without them. We are separated by life and death. I can’t go on this way. I would rather die, than —”

“Then I should  _also_  tell you something,” Suho cut in, but the stillness of his voice outweighed any rudeness he might have meant. “Your companions. They were the ones who messed with me and my nest first. I don’t know if you had any part in it, but they started all of this by adding toxins to the blood supply that was our food source. The age-old feud between my kind and yours does not surprise me, but I cannot just stand by and look on as my subjects get poisoned and die. I have the responsibility to ensure the welfare of my citizens.”

However, Luhan reacted with a look of shock on his face. This made the prince frown in surprise and His Highness asked, “you didn’t know?”

“I…” the werewolf looked even paler than a vampire. “I was told that it was you vamps looking for trouble in the first place. I didn’t think that…” he shook his head, wishing for some clarity. Anything and everything that his alpha had told him, he had believed without doubt or question. But what if those were lies. “How?! How could this be?”

Suho exhaled. “You are certainly very loyal to your pack. But your alpha had not been truthful with you you about our war. Was he really someone worth staying loyal to?”

“You don’t get to be the judge of that,” Luhan snapped and gritted his teeth. But that was more of an automatic reaction, to defend members of his pack. If it was true that his own companions had brought harm to Suho’s vampire nest first...oh goodness. It did make sense to Luhan. It had explained the convenient yet mysterious disappearances of some of the members of his pack, and how they would always get rewarded by their shady alpha when they showed up again. He felt ashamed and broke down in tears. “So what are you going to do?” He questioned Suho. He was about to lose his damn mind. “Just keep me incarcerated and sedated forever?”

“Oh, no,” Suho replied. Seriously, his voice was so comforting that any menace in his tone would be nicely camouflaged by the soothing effect it had brought. He clicked a button on a panel and spoke into the intercom. “Nurse? Please come in.”

Seconds later, a door opened and in came the nurse. She was holding a tray with a syringe and some cotton buds in it. “Ready to execute, Your Highness,” she said.

“This,” Suho explained to Luhan as he shook the reagent bottle in his hand gently. “Is a concentrated solution of the same toxins that your companions had laced our food with. It’s going to be injected into your bloodstream and then when it reaches your organs...well, I think you don’t really need to know the rest.”

When Luhan made no protest, Suho nodded at the nurse, and swiftly exited the chamber. The nurse did as she was told, and was met with no resistance.

It only took a moment for all of Luhan’s senses to be cut off.


	9. Peace

Tonight, Ina was going to stay over at Sehun’s place. It would be a relaxing evening for the both of them. After watching a movie as they enjoyed dinner, she helped him with the dishes.

“I gotta say, you do look kinda like the lead actor in that film just now," she said lightheartedly, wiping her hands.

"You mean Yoo Yeon Seok?” He paused to think for a moment. “Yeah, you're not the first person to say this to me so maybe there is a resemblance. Although, of course, I am much more handsome.”

“Of course you are," she replied lovingly.

“And a better kisser too,” he stated seriously as he dried his hands.

“Oh, I’ll be the judge of that," she said singsong.

“Seriously, I can prove it,” he offered. “Unless you don’t want me to.” Swiftly he had turned on his heel and made his way back to his bedroom.

“Hey! I didn’t say that," she giggled and paced after him, taking his hand. But he had deftly turned around, causing her to almost bump into his chest. She took a step back, yet he had other plans, and backed her against the wall.

“So, do you want me to?” He whispered, eyeing her intently knowing she was not going anywhere.

“Please.” She could not even tell if she was the one who grabbed him first to kiss him or if he had been the one to lean in first to kiss her. But the main point was that she was making out with him, and  _hell yes_  it was what she desired. Just half an hour ago she was considering watching the sequel to that film, but now? She would much rather do something much more exhilarating. Similarly, right after dinner Sehun was eager to eat the ice cream in the fridge for dessert, but now? He would much rather eat her out. He desired it so much that he had hastily pulled her into his bed. To match his pace and passion, she shed her clothes, discarding the lazy top and jeans as well as forgetting her bra and undergarments to put all her focus on him. Every kiss was with welcomed with unbridled fervor and met with heightening desire. He rolled on top of her and took off his shirt too, but as soon as she had reached for the waistband of his shorts, he shifted away from her and slowly backed toward the end of the bed.

“Later.” It was all he could manage to utter before spreading her legs and settling between them. Beginning at her knee, he nipped at her thigh and blessed her flesh with his kisses. She was so sensitive that very soon he had her gasping and squirming, even threatening to draw her legs together to at least create some friction. But his palms were resting firmly, yet not forcefully, on her thighs, warm palms to share her heat as his fingers drew circles on her smooth skin. From the way she writhed and trembled, he knew, of course, that she wanted him to pay attention to where she was wettest, but he would not get there yet. Rather, he just gave her other leg the same treatment, planting an abundance of kisses. She loved it and she would not complain, but she really did need him to go down on her,  _now_. Perhaps, if she asked nicely…

But she did not have to. He winked at her knowingly before dipping to lick her up and down, then for a while in less predictable patterns. He slid the tip of his tongue into her moist channel; naturally she opened up for him but it also reminded her that he was going to stretch her way more than that when he—

Her thoughts were interrupted when the pleasure spiked because he was nudging her clit with his tongue. Her hands, originally roaming the cool bed sheets, were now grasping at the pillows and cushions. He kept going, squeezing her thighs as he continued. She could barely pay attention to the glorious noises that left her mouth, but he was very much aware of those lewd moans and prurient gasps. In fact, he was so affected by them that he had to pause.

“Don-don’t stop, please I want to c—” she whined, protesting and pleading at the same time.

“It’s too much,” he stated, his voice thick and husky and deep. He knelt upright and her gaze landed on his boner. Once he got his clothes out of the way, she had a feel of how hard he was, and hissed in anticipation. She loathed waiting as well, so how could she tolerate making him suffer and wait any longer? There was a mutually beneficial solution after all…

Neither of them could afford any more patience. He stayed on his knees while she lifted her legs in the air. But he went even further, crossing her legs before allowing them to rest on his shoulders. Even if she had any confusion at first as to why he had pulled that move, certainly when he pushed right into her, she had understood that he wanted her to be tighter for him. Her moans sounded even more lustful now, bouncing off the walls of his room, making him quicken his pace sooner than he had expected to. She held on to his strong arms, clinging to them and taking every thrust well. He even pushed her knees a bit more toward her chest, and her thighs stayed clamped together. Normally she might get concerned that she might pull a muscle, but this time, for sure neither of them would last long enough for that to be a problem. She could only think about how good it felt — it was super tight. As he moved back and forth, her hands wandered and she discovered that she could stroke his thighs. Oh, that was incredibly exciting, a delight for her to touch him there and an immense turn-on for him. He growled in response to her touch, cussed, and reach for her breasts, thrusting harder as his fingertips toyed with her nipples. She was throbbing for him and it had probably only been a couple minutes, but it was just so, so hot that she knew she was close already. She felt as if it could wash over her any minute now, since the friction and the tightness felt so wonderful. She could barely keep her eyes open; gosh, she was so close that she could just —

There. She felt she could have screamed, but she was just completely enslaved by the bliss of this sensation. It set her senses on fire and made her quake, taking over her to the point where she knew nothing but the pleasure. It had left her completely amazed and even immobile as she sank deeper and deeper into this delightful climax, immersing herself in its entirety and not allowing the moment to be brief.

Compelled by her orgasm, her muscles clenched around him and urged him to go even deeper, and that did it for him. He finished quickly after in her post-climactic daze, groaning in ecstasy. His facial expressions contorted in pleasure, sweat running down the sides of his face. His hips would not rest until he had drawn out every last bit of his high and enjoyed it thoroughly.

Letting out a grunt in satisfaction as he pulled out from her slowly, carefully he let her legs rest on the bed seeing as she was still shaking slightly from the impact of such an intense orgasm.

“Wow," she managed to say after catching her breath. “Holy.”

“Right,” he nodded, and ran his fingers through his hair cutely. “I know.”

* * *

"Your Highness?” The nurse said to Suho solemnly once she had calmly returned to his office. “It’s done. He’s been sedated.” At the prince’s cue, she bowed and turned on her heel.

“Hyung, you’re just going to let that wolf go like that?” Kyungsoo asked, although he knew there was little chance he could change his prince’s mind. Suho was already dealing with this loose end in his own way as he saw fit. The lie he had told Luhan about what that syringe contained would do more good than harm. "You know I’m not one to doubt your judgement, but Jongin and Chanyeol did have a point; that wolf would only cause problems for our nest and our kind.”

Suho eyed his two subordinates as he invited them to have a drink with him in his lounge. “I don’t believe he was directly involved with his pack’s offences against our nest. He seemed too oblivious to all of it. I don't trust him of course, but I believe him, and I see no reason for him to spin more lies. Besides, we’ve already got enough blood on our hands.”

“But why not just leave him to die?” Baekhyun questioned, though not out of discontent. “That was what he wanted, right? He even begged for it. It would be like doing him a favor and at the same time eliminating a source of harm for us.”

Suho glanced at his goblet’s contents before looking back up to answer. “He’s not in his right mind. He’s depressed and suicidal,” he sighed. “But I still wouldn’t have been able to kill him. I owe Ina too much. It’s the best I can do for him right now.”

“And you trust this werewolf that you’re sending him to?” Kyungsoo shuddered.

Suho nodded. “If there is any werewolf in the world that I can trust at all, it has to be Kris. I’ve talked to him about this, and he agreed to let Luhan stay with his pack. I think they can help Luhan. And as long as he finds a sense of belonging with them and the companionship that he needs, his loyalties will stay with them. With Kris as the alpha and in control, I doubt he will return to cause any more trouble to us.”

“Well, as long as you’re sure, we as  _your_  loyal subjects will trust you and continue to serve you to the best of our ability,” Baekhyun said confidently.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Suho replied. “After all, vampires and werewolves don't always have to be at war.”


End file.
